Comme une évidence
by Hermystic
Summary: Cela fait des années qu'Albus Severus et Scorpius se connaissent. Leur relation a toujours été troublante. Jusqu'au non-retour. Parce que c'était une évidence. Scorbus.
1. S'embrasser - Partie 1

**Titre du recueil :** Comme une évidence

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Scorbus

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Enfin dernière précision et non des moindres, cette fic est inspirée du thème « évidence » dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF de janvier 2018. J'en ai aussi profité pour glisser un petit défi de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. C'est le premier dialogue de ce petit texte qui constituait un prompt entier ! Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Albus et Scorpius étaient installés sur un fauteuil de leur salle commune. Ils étaient côte à côte à profiter du silence de la pièce. Leurs camarades étaient partis à Pré-au-lard chose que les deux garçons évitaient autant que possible. Surtout Albus qui n'aimait pas vraiment la foule qui avait tendance à s'agglutiner autour de sa famille lorsqu'il y avait une sortie commune. Par solidarité, Scorpius avait décidé de rester avec son camarade de chambrée.

Ils étaient très calmes ou du moins Albus l'était. Le jeune Serpentard regardait le feu de cheminée les yeux dans les flammes. Il avait un air triste sur le visage qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler à Scorpius. Celui-ci n'était pas dupe pour autant d'autant plus que les regards étaient dirigés vers lui. Comme si Albus avait peur de lui avouer quelque chose. Ce qui réflexion faite était sans doute le cas. N'étant pas à Serpentard pour rien, Scorpius décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu es amoureux ! s'exclama Scorpius les yeux brillants de malice.

\- Quoi ? Non, non, non ! dit en paniquant Albus.

\- Si ! Si tu l'es ! fit le blond en le narguant.

\- Non, non ! Merde, non ! » lança le jeune Potter en s'énervant.

Le cadet des Potter se leva brusquement du canapé et s'éloigna du jeune Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Pas maintenant. Pas sans risquer son secret. Mais Scorpius ne fut pas dupe bien au contraire. Il connaissait suffisamment bien Albus pour savoir comme le faire avouer. Et malgré leur âge, il se précipita sur lui pour le chatouiller. Chatouilleux, le brun céda rapidement. Il éclata de rire avant que cela ne se coince dans sa gorge. Curieux, Scorpius fixa Albus qui détourna le regard.

« Albus ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le blond.

\- R… Rien, souffla le concerné.

\- S'il te plait, ne me dis pas rien, supplia Scorpius.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? soupira Albus en regardant Scorpius au-dessus de lui.

\- La raison pour laquelle tu me fuis, répondit le concerné.

\- Je ne fuis pas, je reste digne, rétorqua Albus en le défiant du regard.

\- Digne ? Alors que tu as les cheveux en pétard ? » ricana Scorpius.

Le jeune Potter se rembrunit. Il n'aimait pas que cette caractéristique propre aux Potter lui soit rappelé. Il se dégagea de façon un peu brusque du poids de Scorpius et se précipita dans son dortoir. Confus, le blond se figea en se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Il le savait en plus qu'Albus n'aimait pas être comparé à son célèbre père. Dépité, il se précipita à la poursuite de son camarade. Il le découvrit, allongé sur son lit. Albus sentit qu'il n'était pas seul. Il le sentait toujours à son plus grand désespoir.

« Désolé Albus, dit Scorpius en le fixant.

\- Pas grave, c'était pas fait exprès de toute manière, c'est juste que je suis un peu susceptible, marmonna Albus en haussant les épaules.

\- Si c'est grave ! Parce que tu t'es battu pour sortir de l'ombre de ton père, rétorqua le blond.

\- Tout comme toi, répondit le brun en le regardant.

\- Pour ce que ça a servi les années précédentes … J'entretiens des relations cordiales avec les autres maisons et encore c'est grâce à ta famille … Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'entretiens une relation particulièrement … proche » fit le blond en fixant son camarade.

Intrigué par sa dernière phrase, Albus se releva légèrement et se mit sur un coude pour le regarder. Avec crainte, il vit Scorpius s'approcher de lui. Il fut bientôt sur lui le faisant déglutir. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Pas comme ça et cela l'effrayait.

« De quoi as-tu peur Albus ? murmura Scorpius.

\- De ce qui va se passer quand la personne que j'aime le saura, murmura à son tour Albus.

\- Que crains-tu ? demanda encore le jeune Malfoy.

\- Que l'amitié que j'ai pour elle ne soit brisée, dit dans un souffle le brun en détournant le regard du visage de son vis-à-vis.

\- Et si c'est ce que cette personne souhaite ? Et si tu arrêtais de fuir pour le lui dire ? Ou mieux pour le lui montrer ? » le défia alors Scorpius.

Albus tourna brusquement la tête vers Scorpius. Ils se fixèrent, l'un avec surprise, l'autre avec crainte. De façon mécanique, ou presque, Albus approcha son visage de celui de Scorpius. Une dernière hésitation. Avant de franchir la limite. Celle qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé franchir complètement jusque-là. Pourtant, lèvres contre lèvres, eux deux, c'était comme une évidence.

* * *

A bientôt !


	2. S'embrasser - Partie 2

**Titre du recueil :** Comme une évidence

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Scorbus

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde !Ce petit texte est dans la lignée du premier ! Il n'est pas dit que les autres soient des suites directes ... Je préciserai à chaque fois ce qu'il en est ! Donc ... Cela a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur les thèmes expression et mièvre ! Le second thème donne en réalité le ton du texte ! :') Sinon j'ai aussi inclus la phrase _Je t'ai embrassé pour te dire bonne nuit une fois et depuis je ne peux plus être seul avec toi sans avoir envie de recommencer_ pour un défi pour le compte de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Si vous souhaitez plus de détails sur l'une ou l'autre de ces teams, n'hésitez pas ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Après leur premier baiser, Albus et Scorpius s'étaient détachés l'un de l'autre avec regret. Mais ils n'avaient qu'une envie : recommencer. Et pourtant, ils se retinrent. Après tout, les deux garçons avaient tous leur temps.

Scorpius se recula et souhaita une bonne nuit à Albus. Celui-ci lui répondit dans un souffle encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé et pourtant il sentait encore la pression des lèvres de Scorpius sur les siennes. Ce fut avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il alla se préparer pour la nuit.

Sa nuit fut agréable et il se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il le fut encore plus quand il croisa le regard de Scorpius qui le regardait l'air endormi. Malgré tout, il ne savait trop que faire. Devait-il prendre les devants ? Ou devait-il attendre d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui ? Il préféra le second choix. Il ne voulait pas briser une relation qui commençait tout juste.

« Hey Scorpius ! lança Albus en le regardant timidement.

\- Hey Albus ! Bien dormi ? demanda Scorpius en commençant à préparer ses affaires.

\- Hé bien … oui ? répondit le brun déconcerté par l'attitude de son voisin de chambre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela ressemble à une question ? fit le blond en se tournant vers Albus.

\- Je sais pas … fit Albus gêné en regardant partout sauf vers Scorpius.

\- Albus ? insista encore le jeune Malfoy.

\- Je vais me préparer » lança précipitamment le cadet des Potter.

Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de le retenir qu'il était déjà parti s'habiller dans la salle d'eau attenante à leur dortoir. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, apprêté pour la journée. Perdu, il alla récupérer son sac de cours et souffla à Scorpius qu'il l'attendait dans la salle commune en ayant une seule pensée à l'esprit.

« Je t'ai embrassé pour te dire bonne nuit une fois hier soir et depuis je ne peux plus être seul avec toi sans avoir envie de recommencer. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais j'ai aimé t'embrasser Scorpius et je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter en si bon chemin » songea Albus avec désespoir en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de franchir le seuil de leur dortoir. Il fut retenu par le bras. Il se crispa et attendit avec une certaine crainte ce que Scorpius allait lui dire. Mais il ne dit rien. Bien au contraire, il se rapprocha de lui, passa une main dans son dos pour le rapprocher et l'embrassa. Ce fut aussi merveilleux que la veille au soir.

« On recommence quand tu veux, murmura Scorpius en posant son front sur celui d'Albus.

\- Vrai de vrai ? demanda Albus.

\- Vrai de vrai » affirma Scorpius en souriant.

L'agitation dans les lits voisins les fit réagir. Ils s'écartèrent et se séparèrent le sourire aux lèvres. L'un alla se préparer tandis que l'autre alla dans la Salle Commune. Ils finirent par se retrouver pour aller dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les deux garçons franchirent la porte ensemble et eurent l'occasion d'entendre l'exclamation de joie de Rose, la cousine d'Albus.

« Je le savais ! cria Rose.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Albus perplexe.

\- Vous l'avez fait ! » fit-elle complètement extatique.

Albus et Scorpius se regardèrent, une expression amusée sur le visage, se demandant s'ils étaient transparents à ce point-là. Il fallait croire que oui puisque Rose avait, semble-t-il, deviner. Ils secouèrent la tête de dépit et ignorèrent les gallions passant de mains en mains. Ils finirent par aller s'installer à la table de leur maison, prêts à commencer sereinement une nouvelle journée.

* * *

A bientôt !


	3. Chez les Weasley

**Titre du recueil :** Comme une évidence

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Scorbus

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à JKR !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! A l'occasion d'un atelier d'écriture organisé par Nasharum sur son serveur discord – le lien se trouve dans mon profil – j'ai pu écrire sur Albus et Scorpius sur le thème **« lourdaud »** que j'ai choisi d'appliquer à un personnage en particulier. Je l'avais commencé sur un temps limité avant de le compléter pour l'enrichir un peu plus ! Ce texte peut se lire indépendamment des autres ! Mais pour le situer sur l'échelle du temps, je dirai juste que cela fait quelques temps que les garçons sont ensemble ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Albus faisait partie de l'assemblée familiale comme bien souvent quand tout le monde était disponible. Cette fois-ci avait lieu pendant l'été. Les divers membres de la famille Weasley arrivaient au fur et à mesure et faisaient les salutations d'usage avant d'aller à l'extérieur. Pourtant, cette année-là, il était un peu plus nerveux que d'habitude. Il avait prévenu ses parents ainsi que son frère et sa sœur. Les autres n'étaient pas au courant. Il ne savait pas comme il allait réagir s'ils n'acceptaient pas.

« Tout va bien se passer Albus, lui souffla alors son père.

\- Je l'espère … murmura le concerné.

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient de parfaits inconnus de toute manière, lui lança Harry en se voulant taquin.

\- Papa, s'il te plait, supplia Albus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, grâce à toi, j'ai appris à mieux les connaitre, au-delà des apparences » fit le père d'Albus en serrant l'épaule de son fils.

Un patronus surgit devant eux. Il les prévint qu'ils étaient au portillon. Albus se morigéna. Il se doutait bien qu'avec tout ce monde, ils n'oseraient pas rentrer. Il se précipita dehors sous les regards curieux des membres de la famille Weasley et inquiets de la famille Potter. Le jeune Potter se hâta autant que possible au-devant des nouveaux venus et salua les nouveaux venus.

« Albus ! salua le garçon de son âge.

\- Bonjour Albus, lança l'homme sur la réserve.

\- Vous avez trouvé facilement ? demanda le brun.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de maisons sorcières dans le coin, commenta le plus vieux.

\- C'est vrai, fit Albus penaud, mais venez, ne restez pas ici ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il ouvrit le portillon et laissa passer les invités. Il se plaça à côté du plus jeune, laissant l'homme dernière. Leurs mains se frôlaient sans oser se saisir. Ils marchaient silencieusement se lançant des petits regards en coin sous le regard soucieux de l'adulte. Ils finirent par arriver. Albus entra le premier, suivi de ses deux compagnons. Le silence qui suivit leur entrée le fit angoisser.

« Malfoy ?! » s'exclama peu élégamment Ron.

Le père et le fils ignorèrent l'intervention peu élégante du rouquin et saluèrent le reste de l'assemblée Weasley. Celle-ci répondit de façon plus ou moins enthousiaste.

« Bon sang Albus, qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ? reprit un peu rudement Ron.

\- Ils sont là parce qu'ils font partis de la famille, lâcha Albus.

\- Que … Comment c'est possible ? fit son oncle qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Scorpius et moi sortons ensemble » fit Albus en prenant la main de son petit ami.

De façon imperceptible, les parents d'Albus s'étaient rapprochés des deux garçons. Draco les regarda, reconnaissant. Après tout, il connaissait la position, plus ou moins réticente, de sa propre famille ainsi que celle de la famille Potter sur la relation entretenue par leurs fils respectifs. Mais il ignorait la position du reste de la famille Weasley.

Les différents membres de la vaste famille de rouquins les regardaient de diverses manières. Ceux qui avaient des griefs contre les Malfoy, comme Arthur et Ron, étaient crispés, certains étaient surpris et ne s'y attendaient pas forcément alors que d'autres les fixaient de façon bienveillante. Sur le moment, il n'y eut aucune remarque blessante bien que l'atmosphère soit légèrement tendue. Albus finit par prendre les devants.

« Bon, vous voulez pas qu'on aille dehors ? lança Albus qui voulait briser la glace.

\- Bonne idée Albus ! » fit Harry en encourageant du regard les personnes dans son champ de vision.

Tout le monde s'éparpilla en reprenant la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée ou presque. Il ne resta plus que Draco, Scorpius, Harry, Ginny, Albus, Ron, Hermione, Molly et Arthur.

« Gare à vous si vous faites du mal au p'tit, lança Arthur aux Malfoy d'un ton bourru.

\- Cela ne risque pas Monsieur, répondit Scorpius en resserrant son étreinte autour d'Albus.

\- Malgré l'histoire de notre famille, nous avons changé, insista Draco.

\- Je ne demande qu'à vous croire, répliqua Molly les mains sur les hanches.

\- Merci papy, merci mamie, fit Albus reconnaissant.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin Albus, j'en reviens pas que tu aies choisi la mini-fouine … marmonna Ron à voix basse.

\- RON ! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Ginny, les joues rouges.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Ron … » gronda Harry en se positionnant à côté d'Albus.

L'oncle d'Albus sortit en trombe de la maison laissant les autres abasourdis. Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné d'être une partie de la source du conflit. Il se décida à suivre le même chemin que Ron à la plus grande surprise des occupants de la pièce. Albus et Scorpius se regardèrent, angoissés à l'idée qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Ils avaient eu vent des disputes passées mais pensaient qu'elles étaient derrière eux. Après tout, leurs pères respectifs avaient bien réussi à mettre leurs griefs de côté pour les soutenir. Le temps passa et les deux hommes ne revinrent pas. Inquiet, tout le monde finit par aller à l'extérieur où ils découvrirent une scène des plus … Inattendues !

« Weasley, par pitié, accepte-le au moins par amitié pour Potter ! s'exclama Draco.

\- C'est une supplique Malfoy ? lança Ron le menton levé.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi … Je ne veux que le bonheur de mon fils et si c'est avec ton neveu, eh bien soit ! » fit Draco en se détournant de Ron, exaspéré par son entêtement.

Le père de Scorpius rejoignit l'assemblée constituée par la vaste famille Weasley et se servit un verre de Bièraubeurre sous les regards attendris des divers membres. Ils le furent encore plus quand ils virent Draco entamer une conversation civilisée avec Percy concernant le ministère. En voyant cela, Ron se tourna vers les dernières personnes qui n'avaient pas encore rejoint l'assemblée et qui étaient silencieuses. Tout le monde le fixa avec crainte surtout les plus jeunes.

Main dans la main, le jeune couple fixa le père de Rose et Hugo, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi mais ils appréhendaient le fait qu'une seule personne soit ouvertement contre eux. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était être acceptés même si cela était fait de façon tacite. Au bout d'un temps qui leur sembla infiniment long, alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques instants, les deux Serpentards virent Ron se diriger vers la tablée se mêlant à la foule. Le rouquin se contenta d'ignorer Draco, ce qui était déjà une victoire pour tout le monde. Ce fut ainsi qu'un beau dimanche d'été, la famille Weasley accueillit dans son clan deux nouveaux membres.

* * *

Et oui, à l'occasion, je ferai la présentation d'Albus chez les Malfoy ! L'exercice promet d'être intéressant ! ;)

A bientôt !


	4. Dans les serres de botanique

Hello ! Petit drabble écrit pour le drabble tag Albus Severus/Scorpius dans les serres de botanique et pour les 50 drabbles, le tout sur la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons ! Comme d'habitude, je ne possède rien et tout est à JKR ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Albus n'aimait guère être privilégié parce qu'il était le fils d'un célèbre héros. Mais quand son parrain, Neville Londubat, avait parlé d'une serre en bon état et inutilisée, lors d'une de leur rencontre hebdomadaire, il lui avait demandé s'il allait en faire quelque chose. A la réponse négative, il prit son courage à deux mains et lui proposa d'en faire un coin détente privé.

Neville le fixa longuement ce qui fit rougir Albus. Le professeur de botanique ne dit rien et respecta son intimité, ce dont le Serpentard lui fut reconnaissant. L'adulte se doutait qu'il lui en parlerait en temps voulu. Il choisit plutôt de lui faire confiance et de lui accorder l'accès à la serre. Le petit brun lui sourit, le remercia et courut hors du bureau de son parrain pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Scorpius.

Une fois la nouvelle annoncée, les deux garçons firent une liste de ce qu'ils devraient amener dans leur nouveau cocon. Ils mirent du temps à tout rassembler, tout cacher pour que les autres ne se doutent de rien. Les deux Serpentards profitèrent du fait qu'il n'y ait personne ou presque dans le château en raison de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Albus et Scorpius mirent ce temps à profit pour aménager la serre. Cela leur prit bien la journée pour retirer les sorts de réduction placés sur table, canapé et autres objets utiles à leur confort. Ils aménagèrent le tout à leur convenance et s'arrêtèrent uniquement quand ils s'estimèrent satisfaits. Les deux élèves se reculèrent à l'entrée de leur refuge afin d'avoir une vue de l'ensemble de la pièce. Heureux, ls se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en souriant, et s'embrassèrent, heureux d'avoir réussi à construire ce petit nid douillet pour eux et pour les autres couples qui, comme le leur, voulaient être tranquilles.

* * *

A bientôt !


	5. Cuisine chocolatée

Hello ! Petit drabble écrit en ... 10 min sur le prompt _chocolat_ lors d'un atelier organisé par Paul sur le discord de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Albus était aux fourneaux sous le regard intrigué de Scorpius. Le blond avait reçu l'interdiction formelle de pénétrer dans la cuisine quand le brun était présent dans la pièce. Le jeune Potter s'était découvert un goût prononcé pour ce domaine grâce à sa grand-mère, Molly Weasley, et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Elle lui avait montré de nombreuses préparations sorcières qu'il avait assez vite adopté. Pourtant, il avait été bien vite frustré par le peu de recettes présents. Il en voulait plus c'est pourquoi il s'était tourné du côté de la cuisine moldue qui était beaucoup plus riche.

Ce jour-là, Albus avait fait de la mousse au chocolat, une recette simple et onctueuse. Scorpius en avait été le premier surpris avant de montrer son ravissement de façon … Originale ! Après tout, il aurait été fort dommage de gaspiller le chocolat au fond de la casserole.

* * *

A très vite ! :)


	6. Chez les Malfoy

**Titre du recueil :** Comme une évidence

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Scorbus

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient et tout est à JKR ! Je ne fais que les emprunter !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens après … 2 mois sans rien publier ? Léger blocage d'écriture mais j'arrive doucement mais surement à le surmonter ! Ici, c'est un texte écrit lors d'un Atelier d'écriture où on avait le prompt _Qu'est-ce que l'équilibre ? C'est ma main dans la sienne_ à aborder en 30 min. Je publie ce texte aujourd'hui parce que c'est la Journée Internationale du Coming Out et j'ai justement écrit ce texte en vue de ce jour ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Scorpius était dans le salon de la maison familiale. Il était debout face à son père alors que sa mère trônait dans un cadre sur la cheminée. Il faisait le point sur la fin de son année scolaire : les cours, les résultats, les activités en dehors de ceux-ci, ce qu'il avait appris, ce qu'il aimerait apprendre, la venue d'Albus, ce qu'ils aimeraient faire. Draco hochait la tête et prenait des notes. Le jeune homme savait que les vacances seraient adaptées selon ce qu'il avait dit. Quand il eut fini ce qu'il voulait dire, il resta debout, immobile. Il hésitait encore sur la démarche à suivre.

« Scorpius, mon grand, ça va ? demanda Draco, inquiet.

\- Je … En fait … Il y a autre chose que ... que j'aimerai te dire papa, bafouilla tant que mal Scorpius.

\- Tu me fais peur là, est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que l'infirmière a découvert quelque chose ? fit Draco en se levant précipitamment.

\- Qu … Quoi ? Non ! Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Alors il est arrivé quelque chose à Albus ? interrogea-t-il en fixant son fils, soucieux, en sachant qu'il était important pour lui.

\- Non enfin pas vraiment … Il … Il sort juste avec quelqu'un, répondit Scorpius en saisissant la perche tendue, les joues rouges.

\- En quoi ça te … Oh … Je pensais que tu allais m'annoncer une catastrophe ! pesta Draco avant de sourire en voyant son fils bouche bée, je m'en doutais un peu tu sais ? Les parents sentent ce genre de choses » dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Les larmes aux yeux, le fils de Draco se précipita dans les bras de son père qui referma ses bras autour de lui. L'étreinte dura longtemps et fit du bien à Scorpius qui ne savait pas comment dire qu'Albus était son petit ami. Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme essuya ses yeux humides et regarda qui venait d'arriver.

« Bonjour Albus, fit Draco en souriant.

\- Albus ! s'exclama Scorpius.

\- Bonjour, je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? fit Albus, gêné d'avoir interrompu quelque chose.

\- Oh non, tu tombes à pic je pense, répondit Draco en regardant son fils.

\- Je lui ai dit Albus. Enfin … Il a compris pour nous » révéla Scorpius avec un sourire timide.

Le jeune Potter regarda le père de Scorpius, interrogateur. Celui-ci hocha la tête en entourant d'un bras les épaules de son fils. Albus sourit, soulagé, que cela se passe aussi bien. Il s'approcha du père et du fils. Il tendit ses mains paumes vers le bas et reçut les mains de Scorpius, paumes vers le haut. Elles se serrèrent, heureuses de retrouver leurs moitiés, leur équilibre.

* * *

A bientôt !


	7. Bonus : le monstre de ses cauchemars

Bonsoir par ici ! Cette fois-ci, petit texte écrit au cours d'un atelier drabbles avec les prompts **ombre d'un monstre, hibou** et **lunettes** ! Je le considère un peu comme un "aparté" un peu décalé par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude ! ;) En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

James aimait beaucoup raconter des histoires de monstres qui faisaient peurs à ses cadets. Albus s'en souvenait plutôt bien. Etant d'un naturel sensible, il était sujet à cauchemar ce qui faisait ricaner son frère ainé. C'était un Harry aux lunettes de travers qui venait réconforter son fils cadet. Les mauvais rêves envahis de monstres ne le quittèrent pas pendant longtemps. Cela ne s'arrangea pas à son arrivée à Poudlard ce qui augmenta son appréhension quant à l'heure du coucher. D'autant plus qu'il avait dû abandonner son hibou en peluche qui le rassurait tant. Pourtant, il trouva une source de réconfort en la personne de Scorpius Malfoy. Ils avaient fait connaissance sur le quai de la gare puis dans le train avant de se retrouver ensemble dans la même maison. Ils étaient devenus inséparables au point que le jeune Potter n'hésita pas à se confier à lui. Scorpius prit son rôle de veilleur très au sérieux. A tel point que ce fut la présence du blond près de lui qui finit par calmer pour de bon le petit brun de ses terreurs nocturnes. Parce qu'il savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'apaiser : l'embrasser, lui murmurer des mots doux, le serrer tout contre lui.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	8. Cucurbit - Assez !

Hello ! Petit saut saisonnier avec ce texte portant sur Halloween qui reste une fête chère à nos petits sorciers ! J'avais écrit cette petite vignette au cours d'un atelier sur le discord de la Plume arc-en-ciel où le thème fut ... **Cucurbit-assez !** En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Albus et Scorpius avaient proposé d'aider à vider les citrouilles pour Halloween. Ils savaient que cela ne se faisait pas entièrement grâce à la magie au risque de les abimer et de ne plus pouvoir sculpter de formes. Ils avaient rapidement pris le coup de main au point qu'il y en eut vite trop comme le montrait la montagne de chair à côté d'eux.

« Les garçons ! appela Hagrid, je pense que ça ira au niveau des cucurbit … Assez maintenant ! fit-il en haussant la voix en voyant qu'il n'était pas entendu.

\- Oh pardon Hagrid ! fit Albus.

\- Non, c'est moi, j'aurai pas du vous crier dessus, fit à voix basse le géant, penaud.

\- C'est aussi notre faute ! On était bien trop pris par notre tâche ! intervint Scorpius.

\- Et c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de citrouilles … » marmonna Albus en regardant les tables et le sol maculés de fruits.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils venaient d'avoir la même idée. Ils prirent les outils pour creuser des formes et, avec la même énergie que pour les vider, firent des encoches droites pour former des triangles puis des carrés et encore bien d'autres formes.

Ils achevèrent leur tâche le jour d'Halloween. Ils en laissèrent à leurs professeurs afin qu'ils puissent les enchanter et s'occuper de la décoration de la Grande Salle. Les garçons prirent ensuite leur journée pour installer le reste des citrouilles dans _tout_ le château y compris dans les endroits insolites. Cela allait de l'infirmerie aux salles communes en passant par les salles de classe et les couloirs parce qu'ils connaissaient de nombreux secrets liés au château. Il n'y eut guère de protestation ce qui était en soi une immense victoire pour les deux Serpentards. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir joué une vaste plaisanterie ! Qui se retourna bêtement contre eux au diner lorsqu'ils virent une multitude de plats à base de citrouille … A leur plus grand désespoir !

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	9. Montre

Bonsoir ! Je publie _enfin_ cette petite vignette qui se veut sans prétention, c'est juste un petit moment dans leur quotidien ! J'avais écrit cela ... Il y a un moment sur la base d'une image de montre à gousset qu'on m'avait donné au cours d'un atelier sur le discord de la Plume Arc-en-Ciel ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Albus et Scorpius se baladaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire leurs courses de rentrée avec leurs parents et ce depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. En grandissant, ils avaient voulu se séparer des adultes pour aller de leur côté. Réticents, Harry, Ginny et Draco avaient cédé sous certaines conditions qu'ils avaient accepté. Après tout, s'il n'y avait que cela pour les rassurer, les deux garçons pouvaient bien s'y plier.

C'est ainsi qu'ils déambulaient avec joie au milieu des passants tout en regardant les vitrines alléchantes. Ils avaient bien une bourse de gallions avec eux mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire attention à ce qu'ils achetaient sans pour autant se priver. Albus s'était d'ailleurs arrêté devant la vitrine d'un antiquaire. Scorpius n'avait pas fait attention qu'il était seul et s'en était rendu compte quand il ne reçut guère de réponses. Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna sur lui-même et le repéra, immobile devant une échoppe. Il fit demi-tour et se plaça à côté d'Albus.

« Quelque chose te plait ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Tu vois la montre qui est là ? répondit Albus.

\- Oui, fit Scorpius.

\- Elle me fascine depuis tellement longtemps … murmura Albus.

\- Hé bien qu'est-ce que tu attends pour rentrer ? fit le blond amusé.

\- Tu as raison, cela fait un moment que je l'ai en tête » répondit le brun en acquiesçant de la tête.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la petite boutique où un homme sans âge vint à leur rencontre. Il leur demanda s'il pouvait les aider ce à quoi Albus répondit par l'affirmative. Le jeune Potter lui expliqua qu'il avait repéré la montre dans la vitrine et qu'il aimerait la voir de plus près. Le propriétaire du lieu alla la chercher et la lui donna. Albus observa la montre sous toutes les coutures. Celle-ci avait le format idéal pour être portée autour du cou ou pour être mise dans la poche. Il referma le couvercle qu'il avait ouvert pour voir le mécanisme et le cadran. Un petit sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres, le jeune garçon demanda le prix de l'objet au vendeur. Celui-ci lui en demanda un prix dérisoire. Selon lui, c'était une montre de famille qui n'avait rien de spécial.

Albus hocha la tête et piocha les gallions demandés. Le propriétaire les récupéra et les salua. Les deux garçons sortirent, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils revinrent sur leurs pas afin de retrouver leurs parents. La montre dans une main, la main de Scorpius dans l'autre, Albus savoura ces petits bonheurs que la vie lui faisait.

* * *

De nouveaux petits textes suivront alors je vous dis à très vite ! :)


	10. Tristesse

Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, je publie un petit texte pas très joyeux mais promis le suivant - portant sur la rentrée - le sera un peu plus ! Il est un mix d'ateliers faits sur discord avec les thèmes _tempête/tristesse_ et _les petits gestes disent tout_. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Astoria était partie à cause de cette satanée maladie. Personne ne savait comment la soigner laissant le père et le fils impuissants face à l'affaiblissement de l'épouse et de la mère. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne sous les regards blessés des deux Malfoy.

Il fallut ensuite prévenir l'ensemble de la bonne société pour pouvoir l'enterrer en bonne et due forme. Draco et Scorpius durent faire bonne figure devant les messages de fausse compassion des sorciers de leur rang. Les formalités achevées, l'un et l'autre refusèrent toutes les visites.

Scorpius était bien tenté par prévenir Albus mais il ne savait pas si son père accepterait sa présence en un tel jour. Pourtant, il aurait bien eu besoin de sa présence réconfortante en ce jour de tempête qui était à l'image de la tristesse ressentie à cet instant-là. Il avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains et avait envoyé une lettre à Albus après la mort de sa mère. Il voulait se confier à quelqu'un et il se doutait que ni son père, ni ses grands-parents allaient pouvoir l'écouter. Il ne restait plus qu'Albus en qui il avait entièrement confiance. Il lui confierait sa vie s'il le fallait. Même s'il était probablement trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de choses, il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose de différent entre eux. Il ne savait pas quoi mais cela ne le perturba pas outre mesure. Il aurait bien le temps d'y penser !

Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta légèrement en entendant un bruit à sa fenêtre. Tournant la tête, il découvrit le hibou de la famille Potter. Il s'empressa de lui ouvrir ne voulant pas qu'il reste trop longtemps visible aux yeux de sa propre famille. Il détacha la lettre de la patte de l'animal et, à sa plus grande surprise, la découvrit lourde. Perplexe, il la décacheta et en découvrit le contenu : un petit album contenant des photos de lui et de ses proches dont … sa mère. En tombant dessus, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. A la fin, il découvrit cette simple phrase de la main d'Albus : _A toi de te construire de nouveaux souvenirs. A. S. P._

Le jeune Malfoy effleura ces quelques mots comme s'il voulait les imprimer pour toujours dans sa mémoire. Pour le commun des mortels, ce n'était sans doute pas grand-chose mais pour lui … Cela voulait tellement dire … En allant diner ce soir-là, son père et ses grands-parents furent surpris de le voir aussi détendu mais Scorpius ne dit rien. Il voulait garder cela pour lui et uniquement pour lui. Aussi quand il quitta la tablée et qu'il alla se coucher, ce fut le cœur et l'esprit plus sereins comme s'il savait que tout irait bien …

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	11. La première rentrée d'Albus Severus Pott

Bonsoir la compagnie ! Aujourd'hui, petite publication dans l'air du temps ... Ma vision de la rentrée d'Albus et sa première rencontre avec Scorpius ! Librement inspiré de différents ateliers d'écritures (écrire sur les thèmes suivants : un personnage se rendant pour la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, se faire de nouveaux amis, les contraires sont semblables) et du défi un événement, un point de vue de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons sur la première rentrée d'Albus ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

C'était le branle-bas de combat dans la maison des Potter. Tout le monde courait à droite et à gauche pour être prêt à temps. Ce n'était pas encore la rentrée des classes mais cela s'en approchait. Après tout, le passage sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures était un passage obligatoire pour tous les sorciers !

Cette année-là, c'était au tour d'Albus Severus d'être mis à l'honneur dans la famille Potter. Il allait entrer à Poudlard dans quelques jours et il devait à son tour se rendre sur la célèbre allée sorcière. Malgré l'agitation dans la maisonnée, il restait calmement dans sa chambre. Depuis l'incident l'année passée, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre en allant là-bas. Le jeune Potter avait peur que des paparazzis soient de nouveau à la poursuite de sa famille. Il ne tenait pas à ce que leur présence fasse une émeute et que des images d'eux paraissent une nouvelle fois dans les journaux.

Depuis le temps, les adultes avaient l'habitude de la presse et ils tentaient de protéger de leur mieux leurs enfants. Ce n'était pas facile, cela ne marchait pas toujours. Ils devaient régulièrement taper du poing sur la table pour faire retirer les images de la circulation. Ils n'hésitaient pas non à porter plainte quand les paparazzis allaient trop loin. C'était la raison pour laquelle le jeune Albus était aussi nerveux. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il allait y aller lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Son père l'appela faisant soupirer le jeune garçon qui fit de son mieux pour se détendre en tâchant de paraitre décontracté. C'était peine perdue, il était tendu comme un arc. Il relâcha tant bien que mal ses muscles et respira à fond pour se détendre. Il sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le reste de sa famille qui vit bien qu'il était crispé.

« Hey fiston, ça va aller d'accord ? fit Harry.

\- Cette année, on ne se sépare pas, dit Ginny.

\- Mais maman … commença à dire James.

\- Non James, il est hors de question que l'incident de l'année dernière se reproduise, gronda sa mère.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? » lança le père de famille.

Un concert d'approbation lui répondit. Tous allèrent dans le salon pour utiliser la poudre de cheminette. James partit en premier, il fut suivi par Ginny et Lily laissant Harry et Albus seuls. Une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils, Harry les dirigea vers l'âtre. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la cheminée. L'aîné prononça leur destination ne voulant pas que l'incident de sa deuxième année se reproduise à nouveau. Ils se retrouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur où ils s'arrêtèrent pour discuter quelques instants avec Hannah et Neville.

Ginny finit par les presser, elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait trop d'affluence pour pouvoir être tranquille et en profiter pleinement. Toute la famille se dirigea vers l'arrière-cour du pub. Harry sortit sa baguette magique et tapota les briques dans un ordre précis. Elles se déplacèrent laissant un passage assez large pour que tout le monde puisse passer. Le bras autour des épaules d'Albus, Harry le guida comme il l'avait fait pour James avant lui.

Albus s'immobilisa légèrement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait sur la rue commerçante mais cela l'impressionnait toujours autant. D'autant plus qu'il était grand tôt et qu'il y avait très peu de monde. Ce fait détendit le jeune garçon qui regarda son père en souriant. Harry répondit à son sourire et se mit en marche. Ils firent les magasins au fur et à mesure de leur avancée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils complétaient les achats d'Albus avec ceux de James.

Lily regardait tout ce qui l'entourait avec curiosité. Elle sentait que c'était un moment important pour son grand frère alors elle contenait ses effusions de joie et tenait sagement la main de sa mère. Ginny se tenait d'ailleurs légèrement en retrait et laissait Albus avec son père. Elle comprenait qu'Harry tienne à ce passage essentiel dans la vie des jeunes sorciers. Harry avait fait ses achats avec Hagrid, qu'il appréciait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil qu'avec un proche connu. Ginny savait qu'il ferait la même chose quand cela serait le tour de Lily alors elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis quant au fait que leur fille soit en retrait.

Toute la famille enchainait les boutiques. Ils se mirent à accélérer le rythme quand la foule commença à affluer. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient juste à passer chez le marchand de baguettes. Etant nombreux, seul Harry choisit de rentrer avec Albus. Echanges de banalités, révision de la baguette du Vainqueur, choix de la baguette d'Albus, tout cela prit au final peu de temps.

« Tu auras été plus rapide que moi, fiston ! s'exclama Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Albus en s'attirant quelques regards.

\- Papa … C'est bon … soupira le cadet des Potter en se renfrognant un peu.

\- Excuse-moi Albus, j'oublie toujours que tu es plus réservé que nous, fit Harry, penaud.

\- T'en fais pas, je vous suis déjà reconnaissants d'être venus tôt … murmura le jeune garçon en baissant la tête.

\- Hey mais c'est normal de t'écouter bonhomme ! Je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi après l'incident de l'année dernière mais … Je voulais que cette journée soit _ta_ journée … expliqua Harry en serrant son fils contre lui.

\- Merci papa » murmura Albus dans son giron.

Harry tenait encore son fils dans ses bras quand il vit une chevelure blonde surgir entre les tenues sombres. Il croisa le regard de Draco Malfoy qui hocha la tête en le reconnaissant. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, l'un et l'autre ne voulaient pas bouleverser le cours des choses. Ils savaient que certaines choses étaient dites sur leur compte mais ils voulaient que leurs fils fassent leurs propres choix. Evidemment, ils ne s'étaient pas dit tout cela mais leur passif ne jouait pas en leur faveur et ils s'étaient respectueusement tenus à l'écart l'un de l'autre. Ainsi, ce jour-là, comme tous les autres où ils avaient le malheur de se croiser au Ministère de la Magie, ils poursuivirent leur route chacun de leur côté. Les sorciers continuaient à arriver en masse et la famille Potter accéléra le rythme. Cela commençait à devenir angoissant pour le jeune Albus. Tout le monde pressa le pas pour revenir au Chaudron Baveur puis pour rentrer à la maison. Inconscients d'avoir retenus leur souffle, tous respirèrent à nouveau.

Les affaires furent soigneusement rangées et préparées pour la rentrée à venir. Albus tenait à ce que tout soit parfait pour sa rentrée malgré le stress évident de la répartition. James l'avait taquiné tout l'été à ce sujet et Albus ne savait pas vraiment que répondre à cela … Alors il ne disait rien tout comme il ne disait rien devant les recommandations maternelles. Après tout, son frère ainé y avait eu droit, il était évident qu'il allait y avoir le droit aussi même si cela le rendait plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

Malgré la proximité du départ pour l'école, la voix de sa mère résonnait encore dans l'esprit du jeune garçon. Au milieu de toutes les recommandations d'usage, il y en avait une qui l'avait marqué : il devait se faire de nouveaux amis. Mais comment ? C'était la question qu'il se posait depuis un moment. Parce qu'il ne savait jamais comment les autres allaient se comporter avec lui à cause de son nom, parce qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les autres jeunes de son âge.

L'été se finissait quand il fut l'heure d'aller prendre le Poudlard Express. Toute la famille Potter était prête puisqu'elle s'était levée de bonne heure pour pouvoir se rendre à la gare en avance grâce à la voiture familiale. Evidemment, c'était sans compter sur les embouteillages aux alentours du bâtiment … Au volant, Harry, qui avait eu son permis moldu pour pouvoir circuler de façon plus discrète, resta pourtant calme contrairement à Ginny. Elle était infiniment plus stressée que ses enfants à l'idée qu'ils ratent le train. Harry marmonna que cela ne pouvait pas être pire que la fois où lui et oncle Ron avait _vraiment_ raté le train. Une tape sur le bras le fit grogner. Il finit par trouver une place et toute la famille se hâta en direction de la gare. De là, ils passèrent rapidement le passage entre les voies 9 et 10.

Ils retrouvèrent facilement les membres de la famille Weasley qui devaient encore envoyer des enfants à l'école. Malgré le tourbillon dans lequel Albus se trouvait, il restait à l'écart, inquiet. Les boutades de son frère ainé ainsi que les mots de sa mère lui nouaient l'estomac. Ce fut son père qui le rassura le rendant ainsi plus serein. Il salua ses cousins se demandant s'il devait les considérer comme des amis ou comme des membres de sa famille ou les deux. Il ne savait pas trop quel statut leur accorder. Après tout, ils se voyaient régulièrement mais pas trop non plus. C'était ce que les amis faisaient : ne pas vivre sur le dos des autres et profiter des instants qui se présentaient à eux.

En voyant le regard inquiet de sa mère vers lui et ses cousins, Albus se mit à douter. Il comprit alors qu'il devait aller vers des personnes qui n'étaient pas forcément des membres de sa famille. Après tout, ils se connaissaient tous depuis le berceau ou presque ! Cela angoissa le jeune garçon qui ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

Il salua ses parents ainsi que ses oncles et ses tantes puis il monta dans le train en trainant sa valise. Heureusement pour lui, ses cousins étaient partis bien avant lui. Il put chercher un compartiment, seul. Ce fut de cette façon qu'il tomba sur un endroit inoccupé ou presque. Il y avait déjà un garçon qui regardait le paysage par la fenêtre.

« Excuse-moi, est-ce que je peux venir m'installer ici ? demanda Albus, le cœur battant.

\- Bien sûr, il y a bien assez de place pour deux ! fit l'autre garçon en lui souriant.

\- Merci ! » fit le brun, soulagé en tirant sa valise à l'intérieur du compartiment.

Albus s'installa face à son hôte. Ils se dévisagèrent, timidement avant de se mettre à parler en même temps.

« Je ne me suis pas présenté … commença l'un.

\- Je manque à tous mes devoirs … » commença en même temps l'autre.

Ils se mirent à rire avant de reprendre sérieusement les présentations.

« Je suis Albus Potter, lança le brun en tendant sa main.

\- Et moi, Scorpius Malfoy » lança le blond en serrant la main tendue.

Ils se sourirent, les mains toujours liées. Ils étaient conscients que leur rencontre allait bouleverser leurs vies respectives. Ils venaient tous les deux de milieux très différents et avaient reçu leur éducation en fonction de cela. La guerre ayant changé, un peu, les mentalités, la façon dont ils avaient été élevés avait été assouplie. Il n'y avait plus autant de préjugés qu'auparavant. Ils apprirent à faire connaissance dans le train puis dans les barques s'interrompant à peine pour être répartis tous les deux à Serpentard.

Evidemment, cela surprit tout le monde. Après tout, les parents avaient eu des antécédents plutôt mémorables ! De cela, les professeurs s'en souvenaient tous et les jeunes gens en avaient aussi eu vent par le biais de leurs parents. Beaucoup de gens leur en avaient fait la remarque ce qui les faisaient sourire quand ils ne souhaitaient pas répondre que ce n'était pas parce que leurs parents ne s'entendaient pas que cela n'allait pas être leur cas ! Foi d'Albus Severus Potter, foi de Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy, ils n'étaient pas eux ! Parce que c'était bien plus qu'une amitié qui venait de naitre à ce moment-là.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	12. Sortie en famille

Bonjour ! Je vous présente un petit texte écrit ... Il y a un moment ! C'était au cours d'un atelier d'écriture - en temps limité - sur le Discord de la Plume Arc-en-ciel et il fallait écrire sur la _sortie en famille_ sous forme poétique. Ce qui chez moi donne ... ceci ? En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

La famille Potter avait pris l'habitude de prévoir des sorties en famille. Famille qui était toujours enchantée de découvrir de nouveaux endroits. Endroits qui étaient à la fois sorciers et moldus. Moldus qui regardaient cette famille d'un air ahuri ou attendri. Attendri car Albus était toujours très calme et posaient des questions, ahuri car James et Lily étaient les plus turbulents. Turbulents, ils ne l'étaient pas longtemps grâce à Ginny et Harry qui surveillaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs enfants. Enfants qui grandissaient et qui préféraient rester à la maison. Maison que les enfants quittaient pour aller à Poudlard. Poudlard, l'endroit où Albus fit ample connaissance avec Scorpius. Scorpius qui, année après année, était invité chez les Potter. Potter, qui ayant appris à le connaître, avait renoué avec leur tradition. Tradition qu'Albus était heureux de retrouver et, rien que pour cela, il était heureux d'avoir fait la rencontre de Scorpius. Scorpius qui était devenu son ami, son amour. Son amour qui ne cessait de grandir au point de devenir puissant, fort. Fort, Albus et Scorpius l'étaient face aux autres. Autres dont ils se fichaient éperdument parce qu'ils étaient tout simplement eux.

* * *

Je sais que c'est court mais je ne me voyais pas adopter ce style sur quelque chose de plus ... long ! :p

A bientôt !


End file.
